shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Butterfly Bog
Butterfly Bog is the het ship between Marianne and Bog King from the Strange Magic fandom. Canon Both Marianne and the Bog King have suffered broken hearts that have caused them from expecting romantic love into them again, despite their family's attempts to set them up with someone. Bog's tragic love story began when he fell deeply in love with one of the Dark Forest's inhabitants and because he has little patience to form a proper lover relationship with her, he turns to the Sugar Plum Fairy for her famous Love Potion, but when he used it on her she screamed at the sight of him. Devastated of the potion's failed result and being deeply hurt by it, Bog locks the Sugar Plum Fairy in his dungeon as punishment and gets his subjects to cut down the Primrose flowers that grown around the boarder between the two kingdoms, so the potion could never be made again. A few years or months later, Marianne was madly in love with a fairy knight named Roland, but on their wedding day Marianne seeks him out so she could give him a boutonniere, despite the bad luck rule that keeps couples from seeing each other before the wedding, she catches him kissing another fairy; and calls off the wedding without telling anyone her main reason. Since then Marianne swore that she'll never fall in love again and began to focus on herself fencing training, all while countlessly keeping an eye on her younger sister Dawn. After Bog learns that the Sugar Plum Fairy has made another one of her love potions and the one who gave her the primrose petal to make it has already brought it to the Fairy Kingdom's festival, the ruler of the Dark Forest orders his guards to cross into the other kingdom so they could retrieve and destroy the potion. At the festival Marianne got out of its dance so she could keep herself away from Roland, who had tricked the elf Sunny to retrieve the potion for him so he could marry Marianna to become King. As Marianne looked back at the party she saw the invading force from the Dark Forest and because she was too feisty, the Dark Forest creatures decide to capture her sister instead, but they placed Dawn in the sack she had unintentionally gotten love dusted when Sunny and the imp fought over the love potion; before the won and took off wit it. When the Bog King made himself known to the fairies and elves, Marianne tells him to release Dawn before calling him a scaly backed cockroach which had gotten his attention, he goes over to her so he can tell her is demand for the potion and ends up being pumped by her. Bog nearly attacks Marianne for striking him, but Sunny confessing that he was the one who requested the potion, before he lost it to the imp, stopped Bog from doing so, before his takes off with Dawn; but not before leaving the Fairy Kingdom a time limit. If they don't give him the potion before the moon become full, his forces will attack the kingdom for good. Marianne didn't want to leave Dawn's rescue to Roland and decides to save her sister on her own, without searching for the potion as she plans to make the Bog King release Dawn from brought force. Despite her fear of the Dark Forest, from her time accidently wondering into it on what would have been her wedding day, Marianne makes her way towards the Bog King's castle where she burst through one of its windows and attacks Bog; who was ready for her when he saw Marianne approaching from the now broken window. Marianne sings during their battle, due to his comment of being a approached by another princess who didn't sing, until she began to. As the fought Bog became impressed with her fighting skills while she teases him of wanting the love potion and expecting more from him in their fight, until they both tired each other out along with the echo's of Dawn's singing ending their sparring in a draw. Knowing that Dawn had gotten hit with the potion's love dust and that the love song singing from her is due to it, she asks Bog "what" she fell in love with before he takes Marianne to the dungeon so she can see for herself, as they walk past its other love dusted "victims", due to the imp, and when Bog sees Marianne's covering her hears from their singing he tells his prisoners to be quite; before he saws her Dawn. Marianne is shocked to learn that the potion has made her sister fall in love with Bog, who isn't about the idea either and has been trying an antidot to it; while Dawn's love trance state prevents her from wanting to leave the Bog King's side. Which helps Bog as he doesn't plan on releasing the younger fairy princess until he gets the love potion, destroys it. Caring more about Dawn's state of mind, Marianne helps Bog to convince the Sugar Plum Fairy to give them the antidot. As they waited for it to be made from the yet to be retrieved items, the Bog King's mother, Griselda, had saw the unseen sparks flying between the two during their earlier battle and decides to get them together while the iron is still hot, when she tells them to come back up steers for sneaks, while they waited. Marianne and Bog, however, weren't very fund of the love setting decorations Griselda set up or the idea she has behind them when she left them alone. The decorations and their shared view on the bad side of love did, however, gotten them to bond with each other as they destroyed them while testing each other to see who hates love the most; but stopped after Marianne stamps on the boutonniere that Dawn had made for her "Boggy" earlier. By the time Plum was brought before them, they learn that the items are from her shopping list while the answer to the antidot is the riddle, one of the things that both Marianne and Bog hate but still try to solve it on their own, when Bog refused to grant the Sugar Plum Fairy her freedom. After an hour of coming up with nothing and a begging glance from Marianne Bog agrees to free Plum for the answer, which is in the form of Bog's unreturned love story; where the antidot is revealed to be real love that as Bog's first deeply love crush was in love with someone else. Which is why it didn't work for him. In the end Bog realised that the failed attempt wasn't have made their love real, to which Marianne agrees with before she tells Bog that she too has had her own heart broken. Seeing that there is nothing that either of them could do at the moment, Marianne subjects that they go to stretch wings in the forest to which Bog agrees. During their flight in the Dark Forest, Bog shows Marianne the hidden beauties of it as they help her to over come her now past fear of it, while they became close with each other. After Bog places a flower in Marianne's hair, however, he sees Roland's army at door of his castle and assumes that she has been playing with him from the start. Marianne tries to explain and stop him, but Bog wasn't hear any of it, as he didn't want to be hurt by love again. Which is why he had his guard restrain her when she rejoins him that the castle, while they waited for Dawn to be brought to them as Roland had answered the Bog King's request for the potion. Roland could see that Marianne and Bog have become very close with each other, from their lovers tiff before he reminds Marianne of what she had called the Bog King at the festival, which had made the fairy princess feel bad about her past works while Bog asks her if Roland is the guy she mentioned to him. When Bog saw Roland about to open the bottle and was looking at Marianne, he knew that the male fairy was planning to do with it and attacks Roland before he could love dust Marianne. Roland knew that Bog's actions are of him defending Marianne and teases him for it, while the fairy princess gotten herself free so she could fight Roland along side Bog, but Roland was prepared for such an attack, if nothing similar, he called out his signal call that told his men to destroy the castle; before he grabs Marianne. Bog and Dawn go after them in hopes that they'll be able to save Marianne before the whole castle collapses upon them, but Marianne was able to get herself out of Roland's grip and went to search for Bog and Dawn, when they had finally found each other Bog hands Marianne Dawn before the falling rubble causes him to fall with the rest of the now destroyed castle. Marianne was devastated by this as she thought that she has lost Bog for good, until he is revealed to be alive. Griselda brings her son to Marianne but before they could say anything to each other, Roland manages to finally love dust her, while the Sugar Plum Fairy holds the Bog King back as they waited for the affects to kick in. At first it looked like that Marianne is now in love with Roland again, but she was only pretending to be so she could punch him without his knowledge; Plum pretends that she doesn't why the potion didn't work to hide the tease fact that Marianne is in love with Bog. Marianne and Bog exchange some kind, as well as a few acquired words with each other, that has them saying good bye to each other, until they are both convinced to confess their feelings for each others. Bog had some trouble doing so, but Marianne helped him through it as they both tell each other that they love each other, at the same time, before they share their first kiss. Moments *The two bump into each other, as they weren't looking where they were going while destroying the love decorations in their hands. *Bog smiles at Marianne, after she opens up her butterfly wings. Fanon Butterfly Bog is the main and most popular het ship within the Strange Magic fandom, due to it being canon in the CGI film. On AO3, the ship has over 855 fanfics. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Marianne/Bog King on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : Gallery Butterfly Bog You-Woo.gif Butterfly Bog fight.jpg Butterfly Bog swip battle.gif Butterfly Bog sparing.jpg Butterfly Bog tired out.jpg Butterfly Bog bumping into each other.gif Butterfly Bog glances.gif Butterfly Bog thorns.gif Butterfly Bog flower.gif Butterfly Bog alright.gif Butterfly Bog Here.gif Butterfly Bog Wild Thing.gif Butterfly Bog Boop.gif Butterfly Bog kiss.png Butterfly Bog happy ending_kiss.gif Trivia *Marianne's fairy wings deeply resemble the colorful wings of a butterfly, while the Bog King's design is made to look like a humanoid mosquito. *Some compare them with Dr. Barbara Lake and Walter Strickler from Trollhunters.